Simple Man
by Randomnotes84
Summary: Beth is a musician who owns a studio where she teaches budding musicians. She meets Daryl as she is teaching his nephews. Rated M for eventual smut but a slow burn. Eventual Bethyl. AU no zombies.


The late afternoon sun was glittering through the autumn trees as Beth exited the building. Beth thought that the day had been long and tiring. She stretched her aching fingers wiggling them into her gloves and she exhaled a breath she had been holding for far too long. She hated Mondays at the studio. As if it wasn't bad enough on Mondays that she had to return to work at the studio, it was also the day that she taught the Dixon twins. As if one Dixon wasn't enough, the Lord saw fit to create two before breaking the mold. Ray and Charlie Dixon were two ten year old scraggly boys and who hated being forced to play the piano. The hour long class they had every Monday at 5:00pm was their least favorite part of their week. The only part they enjoyed was making Beth's life a living hell during the class. Well maybe a living hell was a bit of an exaggeration, but some days, like today, it seemed like a fairly accurate description. She wasn't sure why Carol, the boy's mother, insisted that the boys take lessons, except Carol once said that she hoped to bring a little culture to their lives. She loved working with Carol's daughter, Sophia, who was a joy not only on the piano, but her guitar skills and voice lessons were coming along quite nicely as well. Beth felt bad for Carol who worked double shifts at the Miner Diner to afford the boy's lessons. Beth had long ago refused to accept payment for Sophia's lessons, arguing that Sophia was the next "Big Thing." Carol had attempted to still pay Beth, but they had worked out a deal where the teenage Sophia was able to work off the lessons by teaching beginner's piano a few times a week. It was a win-win for Beth as she was able to get some additional help around the studio while Sophia was able to make a little money to help at home. Money had always been tight in the Dixon home, but it had gotten even tighter since Carol's husband Merle had been sent to jail for distributing drugs. Beth hoped that if nothing else, the piano lessons would keep the twins off of the streets and hopefully help them from taking the same path as their father. However, on days like today, she was certain they were already one foot down the path to utter destruction.

The boys arrived on time at the studio, dropped off by their sister Sophia. Sophia had to leave to finish a science project for school, which meant that the boys would have the ability, or perhaps the Dixon obligation, to run all over Beth during their lesson. Ray started the lesson by reciting limericks to Beth.

"Ms. Beth, I learned a new poem in school today." Ray grinned widely at his brother. "There once was a man from Nantucket..."

"Ray, you are here to learn the art of the piano, not to recite vulgar poems that a young man such as yourself should have no knowledge. Sit down and we will pick the next piece we will learn. Do you have any pieces in mind? Perhaps the Chopin from last week?" Beth was about ready to give up on attempting to get the boys to learn any classical pieces. She felt at this point if she was able to get them to learn anything, it was a success. Sometimes, especially with ten year old boys, she was better off allowing them to have some input on song choices.

Ray rolled his eyes and slumped down onto the piano bench. "The piano sucks. I don't want to play this dumb instrument. If mom really wants us to learn to play something why can't she pick an awesome instrument like the drums where we can at least join a band." Charlie dramatically sighed in agreement a he flopped onto the stool next to Ray.

"Well what are some of your favorite bands?" Beth asked the boys, at the very least trying to get a little cooperation from them.

"Well, we really like Nine Inch Nails." replied Ray.

"Ohhhhh and Lynyrd Skynyrd." added Charlie.

Beth looked at the boys in amusement. It wasn't to often that ten year old mentioned some of the greatest bands of all time when listing favorite musicians. "And just where did you hear Nine Inch Nails and Lynyrd Skynyrd?" Beth questioned the boys.

"Our Uncle Daryl says that there's no better music south of the Mason-Dixon line. 'sides every time Sweet Home Alabama comes on the radio, daddy swings mama round the dinning room table." Ray answered.

"That was before he got sent off though" added Charlie.

Beth looked at the boys, wishing she could find a way to help. "Well I tell you what, how about next week we start on some Skynyrd songs and if you think the piano isn't cool enough, for every three songs you learn on the piano, I will teach you one on the guitar, how does that sound boys?"

Ray laughed skeptically at Beth. "It sounds awesome except I bet you don't know any good Skynyrd songs Ms. Beth. They ain't nothing like that classical stuff you are always trying to make us learn."

Beth smiled sweetly at the boys as she scooted them off of the piano bench, sat down and began to play:

_Mama told me when I was young..._

She was interrupted by a man clearing his throat. She looked up in surprise and embarrassment at the tall man in a leather vest and work books standing in her doorway. Ray and Charlie ran to him eager to leave the studio and play outside. The man stepped forward as Beth stood outstretching his hand to her "Hi I'm Daryl, the boy's uncle. Carol got called in last minute to work a double so she asked me to come and get the boys."

Beth shook his hand as her cheeks became tinged with the faintest of pinks. "Ah the Skynyrd fan."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders "Now I ain't gonna argue with you there. They're one of the best bands south..."

"South of the Mason-Dixon line or so boys tell me." finished Beth with a chuckle. "Okay boys, see you next class and if you're good, we will start working on 'Simple Man' next week" The boys rushed out followed by their uncle.

As Beth finished straightening up the mess they had left in their wake, couldn't help but wonder other than music what else their mysterious uncle had been teaching them and what he could teach her.


End file.
